The invention relates to desiccant air conditioning for a motorized vehicle.
Desiccants have been used previously in conjunction with compressor-based air conditioning systems used to cool buildings. In such systems, desiccants dehumidify an air stream prior to compressor-based cooling. The dehumidification enhances the air conditioner's efficiency. Other building systems use a desiccant to provide a dry air stream that is cooled through the evaporation of moisture supplied from an external water source. Desiccant-based systems also have been used to regulate the relative humidity level of air in a building.
Previous desiccant-based air conditioning systems for motorized vehicles have employed an onboard water storage tank that was replenished periodically as the water in the holding tank was consumed for evaporative cooling.